


Through the Darkness

by darkuponlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkuponlight/pseuds/darkuponlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended, and throughout the chaos, Jon and Arya have found their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jon/Arya fic and to be honest, writing is not my forte so I'm not really sure if I'm happy with this. However, I thought I'd might as well share it with the fandom just because I love Jon and Arya as a pairing so much and it needs more attention.

Arya's soft moan is nearly inaudible with the patter and tick of the rain surrounding the castle walls. Jon hears it because his ears are keen for any sound that Arya makes, just as his eyes can lately seem to focus clearly upon the curves and planes and angles that make up Arya's back, her presence stripped down to her unique space in Jon's world.

The rain batters the concrete walls, driven by strong gusts of wind, Arya rocks astride Jon's lap, her slender legs splayed and doubled over themselves in a way that is completely enthralling to Jon's eyes. Arya rides Jon's cock with utter concentration and her grey eyes are open but unfocused, her tender lids fluttering in her ecstasy. Jon sees their pleasure in a haze, ice and fire folding in on itself so that the sensations have run together and joined to form something new to him.

Arya's hungry kisses when she stole into his chambers, wet and shivering, flared orange and lush pink and now Jon's long deep thrusts into Arya's body are scarlet. Arya's cries are raw, piercing, something wild, and later Jon knows he will see Arya asleep, her brilliant eyes shuttered to make the honeyed gold of their surroundings turn to cool blues and the deepest purple on into mysterious black. Arya is Jon's home and the emotion that exists between them burns in prismatic hues.

Arya shifts her leg and shudders helplessly when she settles back down onto Jon, fingers clutching. Her head is thrown back and Jon thinks of the curve of Arya’s brow, he thinks of swans floating serenely. The gleaming sweat on Arya's chest holds the light from the candles surrounding his chamber, and Jon makes an incoherent sound as Arya's thighs tighten against his.

Jon feels the sudden urge to look away because Arya's face is suffused with some otherness that makes it hard for Jon to see her properly; to process Arya.

"Look at me." Jon mutters, hips working. Aryas does, bringing one hand up Jon's pale skin to cup the back of his head, fingers threading through his black locks.

"What have we become?" Jon whispers.

Arya does not blink at the question, she only moves faster upon Jon, holding his stare. When Jon begins to shudder Arya leans forward and takes his mouth, catching his soft cries. Arya's taste and Jon's thrusts send them in a heightened frenzy a moment later and in their trembling ecstasy Jon sees Arya in a thousand colors, organic and intense. 

Clinging.

They hold this way until the sweat on their skin cools and Jon thinks that the fire has dimmed enough to spare his sight. Arya's face is nestled in Jon’s neck and her breath is humid, rich with warmth in the coolness of the room. Jon falls backward and pulls Arya with him. She sighs when Jon's cock slides wetly from inside her and she curls around Jon to amend the loss.

"Maybe we’re only what we were meant to be. We are wolves" Arya says in a quiet resolute voice.

Jon memorizes the texture of each damp strand of hair, seeing patterns in the way Arya’s hair weaves through itself. Clinging to Arya's fine neck, strands adhered to her temple.

"I dreamt of you, I hoped…" Jon says with finality. "But I came back from the darkness empty."

"We found each other. We are together now."

Jon's heart squeezes at the words and he tightens his arms a little. Arya nestles into him.

"We are."

Jon's fingers circle Arya's nipple and he can see Arya watching, absorbed. The small attention holds the echo of building tension and Jon knows they can never go back to what they once were. The thought becomes pooled heat at the small of Jon's back.

"We are where we’re supposed to be" Arya murmurs on the edge of sleep. It's then that Jon realizes, through the fog and distance, they have somehow managed to remain tethered to one another, the cord to each other’s mind and heart still intact. As though Arya can read Jon's mind.

"Yes" Jon answers.


End file.
